Stargaze
"And if this is for the 'greater good' of everypony, then that is it. My sisters and brothers shall rise again, and darkness shall rule over all of Equestria and everypony in it! And you, my dear, sweet Princess Celestia? You, will bow down, to us." ::— Stargaze/Nightfall to Princess Celestia History 'Background' Periwinkle and Corvus, the parents of Stargaze, were shunned and forced into hiding when Periwinkle's mother was banished to the moon. Upon the birth of Stargaze, they sent her away to a successful family of unicorns living in Canterlot (and were close friends of Corvus's family) for their daughter's "greater good." As she matured, she knew nothing of her real parents or her real past. Dreams and Nightmares Over the course of Stargaze's fillyhood, she had many vivid and odd dreams every night, but all of her dreams of the same thing, repeating itself over and over again. Stargaze was never quite able to make out what it was, only carrying fragments of two sisters and something that broke them apart. It scared her and saddened her. This is one of the reasons why Celestia took her in as her student. 'Learning Under Celestia' Stargaze was accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and became one of Celestia's star students. When doing some late night research, she uncovered a book wedged into the wall behind a shelf in the corner of the castle library, and once she began reading it, she couldn't stop. The book was filled with dark magic, and the essence of Nightmare Moon. In the book, she also found out about her real parents, and how she was one of Luna's children of the night, and finally realized what her fillyhood dream was. She continued her studies on dark magic behind Celestia's back. Her behavior towards her studies and with other ponies changed quickly over the course of a few days, and Celestia began to grow concerned for her. Stargaze began to grow envious of Celestia's powers and longed to rule over Equestria and help her sisters and brothers of the night. 'Nightfall' One day, Stargaze confronted Celestia and told her everything she had found out, and Celestia, shocked, told her that her behavior was the doing of the dark magic, and that her heart was growing darker and darker, but that she could still help her and that everything she did was for the greater good of everypony. Stargaze refused her offers, and with her growing rage, the darkness finally consumes her heart, and in her suffering, she becomes her "evil alter-ego," Nightfall. Celestia had seen this happen before, and threatened to banish her to one of the stars in the sky. Nightfall swore her revenge on Celestia and dissapeared before Celestia could get to her. 'Aftermath' Nightfall travels around Equestria spreading terrible nightmares to those who shunned her sisters and brothers, whilst finding them as well. Personality Stargaze was warm-hearted and outgoing around everypony, but liked to work individually (she is very serious about her studies and likes it done her way). She is very good at keeping secrets and playing a calm and collected attitude. She was propper and behaved around Princess Celestia. Nightfall is very arrogant, self-centered, cruel, and corrupt (and acts somewhat like Nightmare Moon and King Sombra). She appears nurturing and caring, although, for her sisters and brothers. She focuses on getting revenge on Celestia for what she has done to her sisters and brothers (and will even defend any other dark magic users in the process). Appearance Stargaze is usually found wearing a blue ankh necklace (which she bought at a magic knick-knacks shop) and two light blue bracelets on her front-left leg (which she recieved from her 'mother'). If not, she'll sometimes wear a blue fedora hat with matching shirt, tie, shoes, and watch. Nightfall only wears a black metal bracelet around each of her legs, for quick self defense purposes. Both Stargaze and Nightfall do not have a cutie mark. One of the things Stargaze had to cope with as a filly was the amount of teasing other ponies gave her for being a 'blank flank' up until now. Stargaze's Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 12.00.19 PM.png|Stargaze as a filly Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.46.04 AM.png|Stargaze bowing down Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 4.40.27 PM.png|Stargaze having fun Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 4.30.23 PM.png|Stargaze readying for a fight ::